Condemned
by Tifa H
Summary: Tifa seeks answers through Sephiroth after he is caught, and learns more then she thought. I need reviewsI don't know if I'll make this an actual story. EMAIL me PLEASE! Thanks!


Junnon High Security Facility: 16:00HOURS  
  
'Client extremely dangerous. Found to have possessive adduction toward the staff and crew. Unstable heart rate, healthy otherwise. Inconceivable mood swings. Beyond the bounds of stable, thus considered EXTREMELY DANGEROUS.'  
  
The words weren't unfamiliar to Tifa Lockheart. The very description of Sephiroth was laid before her. Sephiroth had been captured from the Slums. He had wondered for days in search of something before the locals became suspicious. He had been taken into custody and found to be Sephiroth after the many layers of grime had been removed. It was when they had taken Sephiroth in the aircraft, did he become a savage beast. In such wise, he had gained the name Sephiroth of Sisyphus; or of vanity. He had been imprisoned here for over a month. Tifa was the only one of the loved and hated AVELANCHE that had bothered to come.  
  
17:00HOURS  
  
"Excuse me," Tifa showed her FBI license she had gained through the TURKS, "May I be shown to the chamber of Sephiroth please?"  
  
The man placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked at the picture on the small card, then at Tifa. He smiled back at her, "may I ask your business with the mad man?"  
  
"I choose to see him at my own accord, personal reasons. I choose to ask him my own questions. Please show me the way and I will take no more of your time."  
  
The man shrugged it off and led her down several corridors. There was a large holding room at the end of the largest hall. There were two high- class guards at the entrance waiting to be greeted by any unwanted opposition. They were both respectful to Tifa and led her into the room, they then showed her where the yellow line had been drawn for the few who had been in there. It signified where you were out of Sephiroth's reach. She was allowed 10 minutes.  
  
Sephiroth hadn't changed much. He looked worn out and confused, but recognized Tifa. The sight of her had seemed to pain him deeply. He turned away and concentrated on another image, something far away that only he could see.  
  
"My dear, old friend. Why have you done this?" Tifa sat on the old wooden chair placed there for her. She had wanted to know why Sephiroth had been changed from hero to foe for years. Now was her chance.  
  
"I wish not to see you. I have pained many by whimsical chance. I did not choose to hurt you." Sephiroth still didn't look into her mahogany eyes. Instead he rocked back and forth into the shadows and out again. Tifa's expression hadn't changed either.  
  
"Why-why had you. Killed many, taken the lives of the innocent. Taken the sweet salt of the world. Tell me-what was your motive?" She adjusted herself in her chair and leaned closer to him.  
  
"My motive was non-existent. I was in-possession of a non-seen force-" he was cut off short.  
  
"A demon." Tifa interjected.  
  
Sephiroth continued, " Hardly. We are all demons. We must choose how to meet our fate. And do not lie to yourself. I speak of the truth." Sephiroth stopped short and stared into nothing again. He shook savagely causing Tifa to leap. He soon settled and continued in a changed voice, a steadier one.  
  
"You hadn't taken the lives of the innocent? Perhaps you do not remember?" Sephiroth leaned to where the light could not reach his eyes; they turned into two black craters. "Let me jar your memory." He cocked his head to the side. A vision of pain retched Tifa's mind setting her into a violent shaking pattern. Her mind ached with discontent.  
  
  
  
All she could see were many women and children playing in their yards, all stopping, in slow motion. The gore, the sickness of the bodies whom life had been deprived were scattered about the vision. All innocent.  
  
Tifa's body lay limp for several seconds after the passing figment. Sephiroth's body began to rack with screams sending the guards rushing into the room.  
  
"Get out! The OMEGA weapon had just past us!" The first man grabbed Tifa's arm and pulled her out of the room, the second inspected the limp body of the prisoner.  
  
** * * * * * * ** *  
  
"I was scared Cloud, but I want, no I have to go back though. I have no more then when I first went there. I have to know why." Tifa turned the hovercraft toward Midgar. "The vision was so intense. But it…it's not true. The story was twisted in a sick manner. How did he manage that? It's impossible… We can't see through others like that."  
  
Cloud sat next to her and thought without a change in expression. She always found conversing with Mr. Strife hard because of his increasingly silent nature and his visionary tendencies.  
  
He looked back at her, "I really can't help you there Tiff, and you have to chose your fate. Don't lie to yourself." A funny smile creased his features. Tifa glanced at him.  
  
  
  
"Cloud? What did you just say?"  
  
Cloud turned back to her, "Huh? What did I say?" Tifa returned her gaze to the road.  
  
"Sephiroth used those words." She shuddered. Cloud looked at her, disarray written all over his face. Tifa never echoed her sight to him again. She did, however, catch a glace of the goose bumps that inched their way all over her body.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cloud reached toward Sephiroth, he dropped the black orb that signified power into his hand. He then proceeded to do nothing when the dark warrior left the scene. That which they had worked for, for so long, was given up to the force they had attained it from.  
  
  
  
Hesitation was all that saved Aeris from an earlier death. Cloud held his sword tight above her head. Only saving her for a slower demise.  
  
The whole world shook in Cloud's mind. He fell to his knees, and all the violence and hate was concentrated for the moment. This had happened. Many a time, and was a frightening experience to all the crew. Consternation was the definition.  
  
Tifa fell off her chair, her body was racked again with those harsh visions described. Sephiroth was across from her again. He had been calmer.  
  
"Tifa. I'm sorry. Please forgive my involuntary actions. Everything I have stood for my whole life has been a lie. I need you to help me. You need to by eyes, and heart for now. I need to clear my name before death. I cannot die an unforgiven man. I seek and plead for it. I have to be understood. Please help me." Sephiroth leaned into his chains. He was so desperate. There is nothing more unsettling then to see a man cry.  
  
Tifa sat up unsteadily. She was so confused. The visions were true this time. "I try to understand, but everything is so close, yet so far from reality. Why do you have this power to send one into a sleepless dream? What do you mean before you die?"  
  
Sephiroth was thankful for her questions and answered quickly, "First, you must know that I may not have a lot of time before I change again. I am a good man, I have been sentenced to death at the dawn of tomorrow." He continued, "As part of the Jenova project I have another being in me. When I was confused about my origin, my mind was weakened toward reality. As close as I was to Jenova, I allowed her to enter my mind and control me. It is the same with Cloud. We both have her power, and we are both on the receiving end of it as well. She is able to enter our mind and make us say, and do things unlike ourselves. Why do you not show fear, anger, or hatred towards Cloud when he suffers from the very same pain as I? I chose not to do these things, and neither does he. You still support him when he was in trouble, and yet when I feel the savage grip of her hand I am yet to be saved." Sephiroth's eyes were so beautiful, and soft in the dim light. They were glazed with an unseen passion for life, but scared of living all at the same time.  
  
"You suffer the same as Cloud? How, and why does this occur?" She paid close attention.  
  
"There is a link between us all. The ones with Jenova are part of one large being. We are not able to resist a greater force. As in the instance of yesterday; when the weapon infused with Jenova of a greater amount had passed, I had been sent into a coma state, and controlled again my her. That was her link to me in that time period. As you had told me about Cloud, he had been mildly controlled by an after shock of the weapon passing. It was a fold in time, therefore he repeated my words. It is so hard to understand, and I can only tell you the basics before my passing. Please help him." He stared into her eyes, and hoped for the answer to jump out at him. There was no reply to his questions found.  
  
A sadness gripped Tifa's heart. It was a sudden understanding of the evilness in front of her that hurt her deeply. She had been misled as well as millions by the cover of Jenova. It was Tifa who had dropped off as much hate on Sephiroth to the judge of his destiny. She could be the reason for his death. She hurried to plead for his life. Her efforts had been in vain.  
  
Sephiroth rested his tired head into his hands. The escape to the many problems of this world was near. He looked forward to the end with a sense of conclusiveness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
2 days later, prolonged life-  
  
"Sephiroth, you have been found guilty to the endangerment of millions, and the death to many. You are to be sentenced to death by fatal injection. The death will be publicized over television due to the severity of your crime." The judge read him the usual. Sephiroth remained expressionless, but not emotionless.  
  
Tifa ran through the crowd yelling for the suspension of his prosecution. She hurried to his side on the table where he was being restrained; she waved about a mass of papers.  
  
He did not resist, and his eyes were locked with Tifa's and they pleaded for her to ease the tension in her body and end the stream of regret running down her cheeks. The guards tried to drag Tifa away from the table and they succeeded. Tifa screamed and kicked all the while. She called to all that could hear. She craved understanding as Sephiroth did.  
  
The judge's voice could then be heard again, "To all that hear, we are ready to proceed with the prosecution as followed!" The two scientists approached the lying figure and pressed needles into both of his arms. Sephiroth's eyes darted back and forth, looking for someone or something that wasn't there. Almost immediately his body tensed and jerked.  
  
The poison cursed through his veins now, Tifa's screaming was drowned out into a humming. His head shook back and forth in a 'no' gesture. All muscles were tense, and veins were visible throughout his plagued body.  
  
When his body ceased to move, Tifa was allowed access to him.  
  
  
  
Such a waste. Nothing could stop the laceration of her heart.  
  
The cameras still rolled on his body, and the new figure introduced into the picture. She turned towards the crowd, to all who listen , to the world.  
  
"Why have we taken for granted, honesty, purity, all that which we hold dear can be lost! Please open your eyes people. We, no, I have done something I had feared for a long time. Something I though man was not capable of. What separates us from the monsters of the plains has been lost. This is a hero. He will be taken care of as a hero!"  
  
Tifa raised a small pile of evidence that she had carried with her, " This is everything you need to know about Sephiroth. To know the truth you have to understand. I can tell you all that is needed! This can save many lives and we must stop this madness. This world is not worth this man's life. Not anymore." She turned back to the sweat covered remains of the dead truth. She brushed the silver hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.  
  
"You are to be judged by someone higher then that of man-and by him will your eternal home be decided. Remember me. I will meet you." She turned back to the crowd, "I-I have done the impossible. Condemned my soul. I have killed the innocent."  
  
Each and every soul on the planet was deemed the right to know the truth, and they knew on that evening. Those who looked at Sephiroth as their hero allowed themselves to feel true turmoil. They expect heroes to never turn their back on them, yet, they insist on turning their back on those who stumble on the path to rescue them.  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well, I did this in a couple hours. Not a really quick typer. This isn't the finished product, but more of a summary of an idea. Please email Oujump2@aol.com so I know whether or not to write this! Thank you! -TIF 


End file.
